filmoviefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jack Nicholson
:: "My whole career strategy has been to build a base so that I could take the roles I want to play. I'd hate to think that a shorter part might not be available because I was worried about my billing." :: —Jack Nicholson John Joseph Nicholson ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Filmemacher mit einer sich über 60 Jahre erstreckenden Karriere, bekannt für das Spielen eines breiten Spektrums von kleinen und großen Rollen in satirischen Komödien, Romanzen, aber auch als Darsteller dunkler Charaktere wie Antagonisten oder Antihelden. Häufig spielt er den Außenseiter, der sich gegen die sozialen Normen wehrt. Zu seinen bekanntesten Titeln zählen Easy Rider (1969), Chinatown (1974), One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975), he Shining (1980), Terms of Endearment (1983), As Good as It Gets (1997), Batman(1989), About Schmidt (2002), The Departed (2005) und The Bucket List (2007). Nicholson erhielt zwölf Nominationen bei den Academy Awards und gewann zweimal Best Actor, einmal für One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975) und einmal für As Goot as It Gets (1997). Er gewann außerdem einen Award für Best Supporting Actor für Terms of Endearment (1980). Darüber hinaus gewann er sechs Golden Globe Awards. Anfänge Geboren wurde er am 22. April 1937 in Neptune City, New Jersey als Sohn eines Showgirls, Jun Frances Nicholson. Die hatte 1936 den italienisch-amerikanischen Showman Donald Furcillo geheiratet, ehe sie erkannte, dass er bereits verheiratet war. Es ist nicht ganz klar, wer Nicholsons tatsächlicher Vater war, aber nachdem seine Mutter bei seiner Geburt erst 17 Jahrre alt war, kamen die Eltern der Bitte nach, ihn als ihren eigenen Sohn großzuziehen, während seine Mutter so tat, als wäre sie seine Schwester. 1974 dann lernten Nachforscher der Time davon und informierten ihn davon. Zu der Zeit war seine mutter allerdings bereits seit elf Jahren verstorben und auch seine andere "Schwester", seine Tante,s seit vier. Nicholson sagte dazu: "a pretty dramatic event, but it wasn't what I'd call traumatizing ... I was pretty well psychologically formed". Seinen ersten Besuch in Hollywood machte er 1954 im Alter von 17, als er seine Schwester besuchen wollte. Er nahm einen Job als Büroarbeiter für die Animatoren William Hanna und Joseph Barbera beim MGM Cartoon Studio an, wo er ein Start-Job als Animator angeboten bekam. Den lehnte er jedoch mit dem Ziel ab, Schauspieler zu werden. Dieses Ziel trainierte er mit einer Gruppe namens Players Ring Theater und er fand bald kleine Rollen auf der Bühne und im Fernsehen. Sein Filmdebüt war 1958 The Cry Baby Killer (1958), wo er auch die Hauptrolle spielt. In der kommenden Dekade würde er häufig mit dem Produzenten des Films, Roger Corman, arbeiten. Zusammenarbeit Filmografie Galerie NicholsonHow.jpg|2010 in How Do You Know NicholsonBuc.jpg|2007 in The Bucket List NicholsonDep.jpg|2006 in The Departed NicholsonSom.jpg|2003 in Someting's Gotta Give NicholsonAng.jpg|2003 in Anger Management NicholsonAbo.jpg|2002 in About Schmidt NicholsonPle.png|2001 in The Pledge NicholsonAsG.jpg|1997 in As Good as It Gets NicholsonMar.jpg|1996 in Mars Attacks! NicholsonWol.jpg|1994 in Wolf NicholsonHof.jpg|1992 in Hoffa NicholsonBat.jpg|1989 in Batman NicholsonIro.jpg|1987 in Ironweed NicholsonBro.jpg|1987 in Broadcast News NicholsonWit.jpg|1987 in The Witches of Eastwick NicholsonPri.jpg|1985 in Prizzi's Honor NicholsonTer.png|1983 in Terms of Endearment NicholsonRed.jpg|1981 in Reds NicholsonPos.jpg|1981 in The Postman Always Rings Twice NicholsonShi.jpg|1980 in The Shining NicholsonOne.jpg|1975 in One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest NicholsonTom.jpg|1975 in Tommy NicholsonPas.jpg|1975 in The Passenger NicholsonChi.jpg|1974 in Chinatown NicholsonLas.jpg|1973 in The Last Detail NicholsonKin.jpg|1972 in The King of Marvin Gardens NicholsonCar.jpg|1971 in Carnal Knowledge NicholsonFiv.png|1970 in Five Easy Pieces NicholsonOna.jpg|1970 in On a Clear Day You Can See Forever NicholsonEas.jpg|1969 in Easy Rider NicholsonAnd.jpg|1967 in The Andy Griffith Show NicholsonRid.jpg|1966 in Ride in the Whirlwind NicholsonSho.jpg|1966 in The Shooting NicholsonRav.png|1963 in The Raven NicholsonLit.jpg|1960 in The Little Shop of Horrors NicholsonCry.jpg|1958 in Cry Baby Killer Trivia *Moch before Stanley Kubrick Nicholson für The Shining castete, sah er ihn als absolute Wahl für die Hauptrolle in seinem nie realisierten Epos um das Leben von Napoléon Bonaparte. *Er und Danny DeVito waren Kindheitsfreunde. Beide hatten Verwandte, die gemeinsam einen Friseursalon betrieben. *Er ist ein großer Fan von Bob Dylan und Louis Armstrong- Siehe auch *Jack Nicholson in der Wikipedia. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:1937 Geboren Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Regisseure Kategorie:US-Amerikaner